With the advent of small electronic devices, such as ultra books, as well as portable terminals such as smart phones, tablet personal computers (PCs), and the like, portability of electronic devices has significantly increased. As such, users can execute various applications using the portable electronic devices not only indoors but also outdoors.
Screen display technology for the electronic devices is also evolving. In order to support the portability of an electronic device, it is an important issue to improve the visibility and legibility of a screen not only indoors but also outdoors.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.